


Sweet Revenge

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, bully Antonio, bully Gilbert, bully francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino hated the fact that Gilbert and Ludwig worked at his house so he did everything in his power to made them quit everything was wonderful  for him until the table turned and Lovino had to go live at their house and go to the same school as them.</p><p>Bad touch trio bullies! Bully Francis Bully Gilbert and Bully Antonio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lovino and Feliciano were returning home on Lovino's Ferrari

-I don't know why you can't bring your own car  
-Ve.... but brother we go to the same school, we're in the same classes and I enjoy being with you!!  
-Yeah right and surely it's got nothing to do with your incessant texting. I am not your fucking chauffeur you idiot!! By the way who are you texting?  
-Luddy!!!  
-Luddy?? Who the fuck is “Luddy”?  
Feliciano laughed and answered -Brother! You see him every day! He's Ger's son, you know the guy who's been washing your car every single day for the last year...  
-What??!! Feli don't you already have enough friends so you don't have to talk with the help?!  
-Lovi that's mean!!! Luddy is amazing the other day we got to talk and he's really cute!! Although he is a little shy!! well quite shy actually I can't believe it took him so long to talk to me!!  
-Shy? You think that albino idiot who's always yelling is shy?!  
-No! That's Gil, his brother Luddy is the blond tall one, with sky blue eyes...

This bother Lovino so much... sometimes his brother could be the king of the idiots!! So he abruptly stopped the car just to wake him up  
-Ouch! Lovi what's that?  
-Nothing you moron, we're home so wake up!  
Both of them got out of the car and Feliciano ran towards one of his grandfathers' cars which happened to be the one Ludwig was washing  
-Luddy!!  
Ludwig kept washing the car and answered -Hi Feli How have you been?  
-Amazing!!! Hey Luddy... I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight....  
-I'd love to, but I've got no money, as you know my brother and I are saving  
-Don't worry about that Luddy!! You know everything is on me!!

Lovino who have heard everything got really mad, first his brother used him as a chauffeur then he ignored him and to top it all Feliciano has been used for his money!! Really How could anyone be so fucking dense?! He walked towards where they were, took a bucket full of water and throw it all on Ludwig who was bent over washing the car.  
-Fratello why did you do that?!! Luddy I'm so sorry!!!!  
-What? I saw something awful and disfigured on nonno's car so naturally I thought it was some kind of dead animal I only was trying to help!! - Lovino said with an evil smirk  
-Hey!!!- he heard another voice closing in- Do you have a problem with my brother??- the loud albino asked, Lovino didn't like him at all but with this he officially had been upgraded to hate.  
-Brother? Yeah that's right!! I do see the resemblance I thought I walked in on a horror movie set!!  
Gilbert was really mad and he began walking towards Lovino until he heard  
-What's going on here?  
-Nothing dad- Ludwig answered  
-Well now that you ask- Lovino interrupted him- The garden looks just awful!! It's so neglected!! I just hope that the fact that nonno let you bring your two sons to work here hasn't been... counterproductive you know- He finished smirking at Gil  
-I'll see that right away  
-Thanks Ger, it hurts me to tell you this but I have to, it is your job after all  
-Yes sir  
-Oh! And “Luddy” don't forget to wash my car- Lovino finished while getting into the house he was far away but he could still hear his brother's pathetic apologies Such an idiot!!! He needed to get rid of that kraut eating gold digging bastard but how? There was no way in hell nonno was going to fire Ger!! He has been their gardener forever and nonno loved him. There was no mystery of how his brother grew up to be so amicable with the help!! Anyway, there weren't even true employees Ger asked nonno to let them worked there because they were saving for College? A house? A kidney? Who cares?!!! Like he would pay any attention to the help problems!!

But... perhaps this would make it easier to get rid of them, he only needed that they no longer wanted to go to his house  
Next week Lovino really worked hard on making Ludwig and Gilbert's life miserable, he skidded his car on the garden to ruin it while getting his car dirty at the same time and when nonno ask him why did he do that Lovino's only answer was that he lost control of the car 'Which was very weird since only he and Ger's son got near to it' Nonno even bought him a new one Like that was gonna change something!!  
It was working, he noticed that Gilbert looked at him with hate and he often heard him screaming he couldn't take it anymore, but the blond one the one who really needed to go so he couldn't be near Feliciano anymore, seemed to not care at all!! no matter what Lovino did or said he always had the same fucking expression!! And he NEVER complained. What was wrong with that fucking potato bastard???!! Even worst!! Lovino was pretty aware that despite his best efforts his brother was spending more and more time with him, once or twice he even spotted his brother helping the Kraut eating bastard!!! That was it!! If war what was “Luddy” wanted, who was him to denied him his wish? He needed a party....

Lovino was not the most popular person in the world so if he was going to pull this off he was in need of some assistance, in his famous and beyond expensive tuition academy there was only one person who could help him, Mathias Kohler, Mathias was famous for his wild parties and he should have been expelled from school like a thousands times now, if it weren't for the fact that his parents were filthy rich; unlike him, Mathias was quite popular and every party he was on had complete success (as well as destruction) guaranteed.

-Hi Kohler How are you today?- Lovino asked while resting on the locker next to Mathias  
-Vargas...- Mathias answered obviously not very happy to see him- What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?  
-Come on Kohler!! since when are you worried about getting on time to your next class? Oh right sorry!! I guess since the Miley Cyrus 'incident' I heard your parents won't let you have another party till your wedding!!!!!!  
This comment made Mathias mad so he grabbed Lovino by his uniform tie

-What do you want?!! A punch in the nose?!!!  
-My god are we are touchy today!! That's no way to talk to a friend who only wants to help you  
-Help me?  
-That's right, I wanna offer you my house so you can have one of your wild parties this Friday. Tell everyone!!  
-Is this some kind of joke?  
-Not at all!! listen I'm gonna be honest with you I want to have a party but since you're more popular than I am I thought it would be better if you were the host. What do you say?  
-Well... that's true, you're everything but popular and I do wanna have a party... What's the catch?  
-Buddy you're breaking my hearth!! Of course there's no catch!! Tell me what you need Oh! And don't forget to tell your friends they can park wherever they want to we're thinking about redoing our garden from scratch... so see you Friday?- Lovino asked while offering his hand  
-Alright deal!- Mathias answered while shaking Lovino's hand- Enjoy the party Vargas!! I'm sure it will be your first and your last!!

What a jerk!! but it was worth it everything was ready...

-Hi fratello... Looking fancy!!! -Feliciano told Lovino while he was at the mirror next to the main door  
-Hi, yes... I have a party. Are you interested?  
-A party!!! no thanks I was looking forward to stay home and watch some movies with Lu... some friends! but you go and have tons of fun!!  
-I'm not going anywhere  
-But you just said...  
-The party is right here!!!- he'd just finished his sentence when at least five BMWs arrived and parked on the garden (Surely Mathias friends it seems like you need to drive a BMW to be able to hang out with him) -Look!! Our first guests- Lovino said while getting out to greet his “friends”  
-Lovino does nonno know about this??!!- Feliciano asked while following his brother outside  
-Of course he doesn't!!! but who cares?? he's on a business trip and what he doesn't know can't hurt him Oh! “Luddy”- he said to Ludwig who was in shock seeing all these luxury cars destroying the garden and not even trying to park where they were supposed to- be a good boy and wash my friends' cars and tell your brother to help you!!- he added when he saw Gilbert getting closer staring at him with an homicidal glare

Soon enough Mathias Kohler got out his BMW and the party started. Mathias reputation was more than justified the next day the house and Ger's beloved garden where completely trashed.

Lovino knew he had a strong punishment coming his way but it was totally worth it!!! The night before he made Gilbert and Ludwig washed at least 80 cars and with the extra job of fixing the garden They were sure to quit!! even “Luddy” who never let any emotion showed looked upset!! He felt a little bad for Ger... but it was his own fault for having such annoying sons!!!

The main door opened and his grandfather got inside the house, he was looking at the house and the garden who were beyond trashed

-Nonno- Lovino said waiting for his punishment- I'm sorry I had a party and... things got out of control  
-That's alright Lovi- Nonno answered with a smile although looking really worried about something- I'm glad you had a good time I'll be in my office if you need me

What?!! Lovino definitely didn't expect this kind of reaction and those dark circles under nonno's eyes, besides he looked thiner and worried... What was going on?

It was Wednesday and he couldn't be happier Gilbert and Ludwig were miserable!! He had seen them work on the garden way into the night and there was no doubt in his mind that they were gonna quit soon. Was he a fucking genius or what? Besides the party actually had altered his status at school for the better... that day was going just fine!! His brother was mad at him, he could tell for the fact that he had taken his own car to school but that was no reason to worry Feliciano was physically incapable to stay angry for long. Lovino got home almost jumping with joy but nonno, Feliciano Ger and those kraut eating brothers were waiting for him in the living room. So it was punishment time?? That's alright he expected it

-Lovi would you join us please? I've got something very important to tell you- Nonno said although he didn't look mad at all actually he looked pretty worried  
-Sure What's going on?- Lovino asked while sitting  
-Lovi, Feli... I don't know how to tell you this... but I've been accused of fraud and ALL of my assets had been frozen  
-What??!!! Nonno does that mean that you...?- Feliciano asked crying  
-No! No Feli I'm not going to jail- Feliciano breathed in relief and smiled so nonno continued- but we need to move  
-Fine are we going to Italy?- Lovino answered trying hard to keep it cool  
-No son I already told you that my assets had been frozen, the truth is we don't have a place to go but... fortunately Ger has offered us to stay at his place for a while!!! Thank you very much Ger!! I don't know what I would you without you!!  
Lovino's eyes were as wide as physically possible he couldn't pretend to be cool with this!! and Gilbert diabolical smirk didn't put his mind at ease. This was a fucking nightmare!! No!! This couldn't possibly be true surely he was dreaming or in some sort of comma lying in a hospital bed on life support. Anything was better that going to that house!!

That's not all I'm afraid, I'm gonna have to take you out of school there's no way I could pay your tuition now But don't worry! You will go to a public one!! Both Gilbert and Ludwig are in the same grade as you are!! So they will help you... Won't you kids?  
-You can count on that sir- Gilbert answered with an even more terrifying smirk Lovino swallowed How could things get any worse?

Well they got worse they took away EVERYTHING from him, his watch, his cellphone, his laptop.... he could only took some clothes. The six of them arrived to Ger's place which for Lovino was nothing but a glorified shoe box and Ger said,  
-Gil you will share your room with your brother that way- he continued turning to Feliciano- you two can stay together on Ludwig's bedroom  
-Sure Ger!!! Thanks again for letting us stay here!! You are our angel!!- Feliciano practically yelled while hugging him. Alright... perhaps this wasn't gonna be as bad as he was thinking after all his grandfather and Ger were both there and Gilbert wouldn't dare to lay a finger on him in front of his father.

-Oh! Kids your school start tomorrow so sleep thight!- Fuck!- please don't worry Gilbert and Ludwig will be there and I'm sure they'll help you!!  
-But of course we will- Gilbert answered with that evil smirk that made Lovino shiver  
-Thanks a lot Gil!! Good night!!- Feliciano said with a wide smile, at least he didn't have to worry for his brother neither Gilbert nor Ludwig would dare to do anything to him, right now Lovino was only worried about himself... he didn't know what was going to happen and he sure as hell didn't want to think about it

That was Lovino's worst night on his entire life, so far, first off he was terrified and second off he had to share a single bed with his brother, his brother!! Who didn't know nothing about personal space and who hated pajamas This was hell!!!!

-Ve.... Fratello wake up-  
-What do you want? Go away!!- Lovino answered still half asleep  
-But today is our first day at the new school!!! We need to get ready....

Lovino opened his eyes and remember his dilemma What was he going to do?? He would literally break a leg if that would save him from school!! but he was afraid that all that this would do is turn him into an even better victim. Feliciano on the other hand was so happy that he was practically dancing.

Since this was their first day nonno and Ger walked them to school... maybe he was overreacting his grandfather and ex gardener would be at home and at school he would be with Feliciano all the time. Gilbert wouldn't dare to try anything on him... right? Right??!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

That place was very different from his old school and the people there weren't nice at all, specially the school principal...

-Alright, everything is set... here are your timetables- the principal said to the brothers  
-What?!! This can't be right!! We're not in the same classes??!!- Lovino yelled  
-That's right is school policy to never have siblings on the same classes, no exceptions  
-But surely you could...- nonno started talking  
-I said NO EXCEPTIONS- that annoying short man repeated himself- now if you excuse me I've got work to do

They went out of the office and nonno was about to leave with Ger  
-Good bye kids take care of yourselves... Don't worry Lovi!!- He said when he finally noticed Lovino's terrified face- think of this as an opportunity for you and your brother to make new friends! Everything will be alright!!- Nonno and Ger left leaving behind a terrified Lovino and a confused Feliciano  
-Ve... I think this is my classroom..- Feliciano said while looking through the glass on the door- Look Fratello!! Luddy!!!- He just had finished his sentence when he ran towards that potato bastard. No... he couldn't do this, It didn't matter what would happen. He got to get out of there!!!  
-Going somewhere?- The principal asked so Lovino stopped. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!! He took Lovino's timetable watched it and said- over here, this is your classroom- he opened the door and began talking to the teacher Lovino started looking inside the classroom and to his horror he realized that his worst nightmare had come true... There was Gilbert!! he was talking with two guys one with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair who blew him a kiss and winked and the other with green eyes and brown hair who had the same devilish smile as Gilbert, there was no place to run he was as good as dead now.

-Alright class it seems like we've got ourselves a new student- the teacher who was quite obviously fed up said, Lovino saw Gilbert and his two friends talking to another one of their classmates till he changed seats leaving his former seat empty  
-And where is he from?!!!- Gilbert asked though he already knew the answer  
-I don't know- Replied the teacher who couldn't care less- Why don't you introduce yourself?  
Everyone turned to look at him while Lovino felt like he was gonna faint  
-My name is Lovino Vargas and I'm from here  
-Really??? I've never seen you before!!! which school did you attend to?!!!- asked the one with green eyes  
Lovino sighed and answered with a mute voice -Harrignton Academy  
-What?!! I'm sorry cutie but I didn't get that!!! What did you say?!!- asked the blond one  
-I said Harrignton Academy!!- Lovino yelled fed up with everything, when they heard this students and teacher alike seemed to wake up and stared at him, Lovino hated this he felt like he was some kind of caged animal.  
-OMFG!! That school is really really REALLY expensive!!!!!!- Gilbert yelled  
-Cutie pie can we go to your house and see the lifestyle of the rich and famous?- asked the blond  
Everyone kept staring at him clearly waiting for an answer. Why the fucking hell was he doing that to him??!! No one knew his current situation better than Gilbert! and something told Lovino that he already had informed his two friends about it.  
-I can't I...  
-You can't????!!!! I saw that one coming!!! of course a rich kid like you wouldn't want to mix with a bunch of poor wretches like us!!! right???- yelled the green eyed guy  
Everyone gazed at him with hate, now Lovino understood why Gilbert and his friends were asking him those questions

-You're quite good at making friends, aren't you... Vargas?- said the teacher finally showing some interest in him, the kind of interest a hyena shows when it sees an antelope- Why don't you take a sit?

-There's a chair over here!!!!- the one with the brown hair yelled while shaking the chair in front of him and next to his friends- Come on!!! We are poor but don't worry we won't give you lice promise!- he finished with that evil smirk that the three of them had.

Lovino didn't move, so the teacher looked at him, smiled and said- What are you waiting for Mr. Vargas a written invitation?- Everyone laughed so Lovino filled with fear walked towards that chair.

He turned to see the three guys who wouldn't look away from him Lovino was trembling, he was surrounded literally, Gilbert was on his left, his blond friend on his right and the one with brown hair was behind him...  
They bugged him all class kicking his seat, throwing spit balls at him and whispering something about him, suddenly the one with the brown hair and Gilbert pulled his chair to the left causing Lovino to fall to the ground.  
-¡¡Dios mio!!! Are you alright? Come on let me help you!- said the guy with green eyes while pretending to help him.  
-Don't you dare touch me you fucking idiot!!!- Lovino yelled  
-Hey!!! Don't talk that way to Antonio!! It's not his fault you're so used to your fancy desk on your rich kids academy that you were rocking your chair!!!  
-What??!!! I wasn't...  
-Vargas that's enough!!! I believe you have interrupted my class enough for one day, get your chair up, sit down and... you've earned yourself a detention- said the teacher clearly mad  
The three guys started laughing on a quiet voice and Lovino felt a lump on his throat but NO!! there was no way he was gonna give those idiots the satisfaction of seeing him cry!! There was no fucking way!!!

Lunch time and Lovino got into the cafeteria looking frantically for Feliciano with him there those three idiots wouldn't dare torture him but... nothing, surely he had a different lunch period as well; he took the little lunch money that Ger gave him and got in line. The food didn't have the best of looks Where was he? On a school or on a fucking prison?? He bought his food and started looking for a place to sit down, but by now every single one of his classmates hated him so all of them had purses or backpacks that were pretty tired and in need of a seat, Lovino was so distracted that he didn't noticed that Gilbert and his friends were getting closer to him Antonio tripped him up while the other two pushed him causing him to fell again, and besides that to get all of his food on his clothes and on his face. Everyone started clapping and cheering till they saw the principal coming in.

-What happened here?.... Francis?- The principal asked  
-I've got no idea sir!! Our friend here was talking about how his old school's cafeteria was so much better than this one and that they didn't have to carry around their own food and.. I think he got distracted  
-That's not true!!!- Lovino yelled but Antonio cut him off  
-Francis is right sir I would have help him but... well when I touched him before he said that I disgusted him and to keep away from him so...- He said while his green eyes filled with tears  
-You fucking liar!!!- Lovino yelled-that's not...!  
-Enough!!! I've heard all I needed to- The principal interrupted- Vargas you've got another two days of detention and I warn you we have a zero tolerance policy so you better start respecting your classmates- said while looking at Antonio who seemed like he was gonna cry at any moment  
-Thank you sir really- Antonio said practically sobbing- but I do understand him... the way I look I will probably cause disgust to all of the kids on his academy...- he finished while looking down so Gilbert put his hand on Antonio's shoulder

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing he opened his mouth but before any sound could come out of it the principal yelled at him  
-You have been warned Vargas!! You're not on your snobby school any more!!- he turned on his heels and left, when he was finally gone Gilbert and his friends laughed their heads off Lovino turned and gazed at them with hate Antonio noticed this so he turned around and asked- What?

Lovino ran but he had no place to go and no idea of what to do he was so desperate he even thought about telling his grandfather!! but he knew if he were to do that Gilbert and his fucking friends will play victims again and what if nonno wouldn't believe him? He knew Feliciano wouldn't believe him- not after the things _he_ did. What to do? If he say something the only thing he would accomplish was for his family to hate him, just like everyone else did.

He got home tired and starving thanks to those bastards who threw his food to the ground, at least the shoe box was nearby and he remembered how to get there, when he opened the door he saw both his family and Gilbert's getting ready to go out and search for him  
-Lovi!!!!!!!- nonno said while hugging him- Why are you getting home so late?!! I was worried sick about you!! and what happened to you?!!- he asked when he noticed Lovino's stained clothes

-I'm sorry nonno but I got detention and since I don't have a cellphone I couldn't call you to let you know...  
-Lovi you got detention??! why???- Feliciano asked full of concern  
-Yeah Lovi why?- Gilbert seconded  
-I had a.... little incident in the cafeteria- Lovino replied while gazing at him with an homicidal glare  
-Oh Lovi!! I know you're going through a lot but that's not excuse to pick up fights...- Gilbert continued  
-What??? You've got into a fight??!!-nonno asked  
-No! Just a misunderstanding with the principal  
-You want me to go talk to him?- nonno asked again  
-No, that's not necessary  
-Oh Lovi I feel so bad!!- Gilbert said- Why didn't you look for me and my friends? we would have kept you company and out of trouble...  
That fucking too faced!!! Lovino was about to yell at him when nonno spoke  
-Thank you very much son I would really appreciate that  
-My pleasure Mr. Vargas- Gilbert replied while smirking at Lovino

The next days were hell he even was afraid to use the bathrooms he had seen enough movies to figure out what those idiots would do to him if they were to find him there although their harassment style seemed to be quite different... they loved to play victims!!!

Oh Lovi it's not my fault that I'm poor!!!!! Antonio yelled at him while CRYING and of course Lovino didn't do anything to cause it!! The entire school, faculty and staff included hated his guts because they thought HE was the one who harassed those “poor guys” specially that fucking Antonio, the bastard was a great actor he could pretend to cry like his brother when he watched the notebook and seconds later he would be laughing at him. He couldn't take it any more!! When he wasn't on detention those fucking idiots would throw him into the dumpster and the worst part was that everyone, his family included thought it was HIS own fault!! Everyone seemed to think that Lovino was the one picking up fights. God!!! What to do??!!

The bell rang and Lovino swallowed with fear, the next class was PE also known as bullies paradise

-Come on!!! We're gonna play soccer!!!- The PE teacher yelled after blowing his whistle 

-Carriedo,Beilschmidt!!! You are captains!! Pick out your teams!!! 

-Me first!!- Gilbert said with that evil smirk that now Lovino saw even on his nightmares- I pick... Francis!!!  
-Merci- He answered while getting next to him  
-Alright I pick...- Antonio said while looking time and again to the group of students who yelled, me! Me!- Lovino!!  
-What??!!!- the PE teacher asked shocked- Are you sure about that Antonio?  
-Of course I am!!- he replied and turned to face Lovino- I'm quite aware that you don't like me Lovi but I really hope we can be friends someday!!

Lovino walked towards Antonio preparing himself for an hour of pure torture and that's exactly what he got not one minute passed without those three idiots tripping him up, pushing him or hitting him with the ball

-All yours Lovi!!!- Was the last thing he heard before he was hit in the face with the ball. Lovino fell to the ground and started seeing blood all over his shirt  
-Oh Lovi that was just a pass- Antonio said with mocked concern. That fucking rat!!!- Haven't you ever played soccer before?  
-Of course he hasn't Antonio- One of his classmates said- In his school for prissy boys they probably play cricket!!  
-Or Polo!! Perhaps if we get the young master a horse...- Another one quickly add, everyone started laughing and the teacher asked  
-What's going on over there?  
-Nothing just that prissy boy over here doesn't even know how to catch a pass- again EVERYONE hated him  
-It doesn't seem to be broken- the teacher said while checking his nose- You're not gonna cry are you? EVERYONE here has taken worse hits and none of them had ever cried. Alright everyone to the showers!!- He yelled and left Lovino down on the ground- Except for you Antonio! Could you help me with the equipment?  
-Sure I can!- One of the disadvantages of being the teacher's favorite is that he often asks you for help... but whatever, what are you gonna do?

Lovino was getting into the locker room when one of his classmates pushed him almost causing him to fall  
-Thanks a lot for ruining our game junior!!  
-He's such an idiot!!- they began talking while Lovino just sighed and walked to the showers  
-What was Antonio thinking when he picked him out???  
-You know how he is like- Gilbert said- but... Do you want to get even with junior?

Lovino started showering, when he heard the other boys in the class turned on the water on the other showers he didn't opened his eyes, he kept them shut until he felt the water was freezing, so he turned off the shower faucet opened his eyes and looked around, no one... he was completely alone, he opened his locker and watched with horror that they've taken all of his clothes and all of the towels... he was alone in that huge room completely naked and freezing. Lovino broke, no longer caring about anything he started crying and curled up under one of the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

When Antonio finished with the equipment he went to the locker room, that was odd, it was locked from the outside... he didn't take that long did he? Anyway he needed a shower so he got inside and saw that everything was empty, he heard someone crying so he came closer to the showers.

The thing that he saw broke his heart completely he wanted to help his best friend get his revenge but this...  
-Lovi! What happened??!! ¡¿Estas bien?! Are you alright?!!- he asked this time with genuine concern  
-Like you care!!! Stop pretending you fucking bastard!!!  
-I'm not... Lovi por favor perdoname!! please forgive me- he said while taking his shirt off and offering it to Lovino  
Lovino smacked his hand and kept crying so Antonio went on- Lovi, Lovi, please!! I'll do whatever you want... I know!! I'll be your slave for a whole week!! What do you think?!! I'll do everything you say!!  
-This got Lovino's attention, he stopped crying, looked Antonio in the eye and replied- A week?? Of course not!! I want you to be my slave until the end of the school year!!  
-¡¿Qué?! But...  
-Take it or leave it you bastard  
Antonio sighed and said- Alright Lovi, but please put this on and...- he got up and started searching for something on the locker next to the wall- Here is it!-he said while extracting a duffel bag from a space between the lockers and the wall itself- Here are some more clothes Put them on!!  
-Why do you have that sort of thing here?- Lovino asked while sobbing Antonio laughed and answered  
-It's always a good thing to have extra clothes when you're hanging out with Francis and Gilbert!!

They went back to classes and Lovino were just behind him, he grabbed Antonio by the arm and asked  
-You haven't forgotten our deal right?  
-But of course not Lovi...  
-Antonio!!- he listened to Gilbert and Francis who were running towards him- Hi Antonio! We had to improvise a little bit I hope that's OK with...  
Gilbert and Francis noticed the fact that Lovino was just behind Antonio and that he was wearing his clothes  
-What the fuck is going on?!! - Gilbert yelled  
-Gil... don't you think it's have been enough already? It's about time to stop, you already had your revenge and...  
-That's not for you to decide Antonio!! That's my call!!- he answered while trying to get Lovino. Antonio put himself between the two of them and said  
-Enough is enough Gilbert!! I AM NOT gonna help you torture him and I AM NOT gonna let you do it either  
-Is that so? - Gilbert asked hurt and mad at the same time- It's nice so see what our friendship means to you Antonio!!  
-Guys, guys- Francis said when Gilbert started walking towards Antonio clenching his fists- don't get carried away!! what about we talk this out at my place!!! I'll cook you some crepes!!  
-Forget it Francis- Gilbert said while turning on his heel and walking away, Francis looked at Antonio and started following his friend... phew!!! at least he didn't have to fight... yet. When he felt a strong grab on his arm Antonio turned to see Lovino, he said nothing, he just looked terrified.

-Come on Lovi!! Let's go to class!!- Antonio spoke with other kids and got them to agree to change seats with them, his seat would continue to be behind Lovino's but this time they will be on the corner not the middle, he hoped that this was far enough from Gilbert and Francis.

The teacher got into the classroom and started writing a math exercise on the board-  
-Let's begin... Vargas? Why don't you come here and solve it for us?? I'm sure you learnt this at your old school but if you can't do it you can sue them and demand your money back

Lovino was about to stand up when he felt Antonio's hands on his shoulders sitting him down again  
-Awwwwwwwwww!! No fair!!! It's always Lovi!!! I want to give it a try!!- Antonio said while standing up  
-Really?... Are you sure?  
-Completely sure!! - He answered while walking to the board, everyone in the classroom turned to see Lovino and he felt that Gilbert and Francis were looking at him with hate, but at least they weren't torturing him anymore, he just hope that bastard would keep his promise  
When the bell rang Lovino said  
-You're walking me home  
-Of course Lovi!!  
-And tomorrow you'll pick me up before school starts so we can come together  
-sure thing!  
They've got to the shoe box and Lovino heard his brother yelling  
-Lovi!!!! I'm so glad you're home early!!! Hi!!- he said finally noticing Antonio  
-Hi!! you must be Feli right?  
-That's right! what's your n...?  
-Hi Antonio where's my brother?- Ludwig who was behind Feliciano, asked. That was weird... he had never interrupted Feliciano before and he had a frown that was worst than his usual one, which worried Feliciano  
-I'm sure he'll be here any minute now  
-Come on- Lovino said while pulling him from the sleeve  
-You've got Ludwig's room!!!- Antonio said while getting inside  
-Yes... one more thing tomorrow you'll bring me lunch  
-Mmmmmm?  
-You know so you can start paying for all my lunches you threw on the ground...  
-Lovi... of course I'll bring you lunch!! anything special??  
-No anything eatable will be fine (My God!! did he just said that?!!)  
-Alright then!! let's exchange numbers so you can call me whenever you need me- Antonio said pulling out his cellphone from his pocket  
-Don't bother I don't have a cellphone  
-Here, you can take this one- Antonio said while offering him his own  
-Are you really that stupid??!! If I have your cellphone I still won't be able to call you moron!!  
Antonio laughed an answered- That's not true! you can call me on my brother's cellphone!! I'm sure Miguel won't mind  
Lovino started browsing through Antonio's contact list and asked- Miguel Huh? Which one? There's like four here...  
-Miguel F.C. You know Fernandez Carriedo  
-So I guess all these other names with F.C are your siblings too...- Lovino said in a sarcastic tone  
-That's right!!!  
-Really??? No way!! there are like...  
-Six, but it's better if you call Miguel's cellphone he's the one who's with me most of the time!!!  
-Fine... can I listen to your music??  
-Of course you can Lovi!! Here- he said while also giving him the earphones  
-Don't you have any music in English???- Lovino asked while browsing through Antonio's play lists  
-Nop sorry. But I still have credit!!! You can use it to buy the ones you like... I think it will be enough to buy like three songs... Anyway I need to run, see you tomorrow Lovi!!!  
-Bye... and you better get here on time!! you got that?  
-Got it!! Bye!!

Meanwhile Ludwig and Feliciano were on Gilbert's room  
-Luddy is something wrong?  
-Why?  
-You acted all weird when you saw that Antonio guy  
-Well yes... he's one of my brother's best friends  
-That's great!!!!! ...isn't it??  
-Well....  
-Luddy what's wrong? Please tell me!!  
-My brother has two best friends Antonio and Francis the three of them call themselves the bad touch trio or something like that and they're famous for having slept with pretty much the entire school  
-So you think the only reason he's with my brother is...  
-I don't know!! And certainly Antonio is the lesser of the three evils!! but...  
-I better tell my brother- Feliciano said while rushing to the next room  
-Fratello!!  
-Yes? What do you want?- Lovino who was laying on Ludwig's bed asked  
-Where's Antonio?  
-He left  
-Oh....  
-Why?? What's with him?- he asked while sitting  
-Nothing nothing... it's just that Luddy says that Antonio has a reputation of being a player and having slept with half of the school...  
Lovino looked a him in disbelief and started laughing his head off -I'm not gonna sleep with him you idiot!! he's... my personal servant  
-What? Why? How did that...?  
Lovino pushed his brother out of the room, shut the door put on the earphones and started listening to Antonio's music completely ignoring his brother's pleas to letting him in, he was almost asleep when an incoming call woke him up, he looked at the phone to see who's calling and saw, Francis... Ignore, he would be mad to answer that jerk's phone call, if he thought Antonio was the one ignoring his call well... that was even better, on a second thought... block number.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Antonio was right on time to pick Lovino up  
-Hola Lovi!!  
-What a shock you're on time!- He closed the door and both of them started walking to school the first classes passed pretty quickly it's amazing how fast times goes by when you're not being tortured till you cry and since he was with Antonio the faculty and the staff seemed like they've stopped hating him, he couldn't say the same about his classmates though.

When it was lunch time he said to Antonio  
-I hope you didn't forget about my lunch  
-Of course not Lovi!!! and since we brought our lunches we don't need to go to the cafeteria  
-We don't? And where are we gonna eat you moron??  
-Come with me!! I'll show you a place- Antonio said while grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the roof  
-What do you think?- Lovino looked around him and the only thing he could think of was the height  
-You're not planning on throwing me off the roof are you?- This question seemed to really hurt Antonio but he said nothing  
-here's your food Lovi  
-What is it?  
-Gambas al ajillo have you eaten it before?  
-No...- Lovino just stared at his food... he trusted Antonio but only because it was his only choice he still had the feeling that any minute Antonio would do something horrible to him, but the food smelled nice and it looked so much better than the one they served at the cafeteria so he sighed at started eating it  
-Do you like it?  
-Yeah.. - he answered with a full mouth. He was starving Ger food was... well let's just say now he was a Kraut eating ba... person as well (A tragedy!!)

The days went by and to Lovino's surprise he actually enjoyed being with Antonio, it was hard to believe that he was the same guy who used to torture him non stop, of course that probably was Gilbert's fault so...

-Hey  
-¿Sí?  
-You've been leaving in a hurry  
-Yes, well I...  
-I don't care, today you're gonna stay and hang out with me. Got it?  
-Are you sure Lovi? If I stay for long then...  
-I AM sure. Are you forgetting who's in charge here?  
-What? No!!! Of course not!!!  
-You better not

They got to the shoe b... I mean home and nonno and Ger were already there. Ger had found another job and nonno visited the public defender every day to check on his current situation.  
-Hi Lovi!! Who's your friend?- Nonno asked  
-He is...  
-Hi Antonio!!!- Ger interrupted him- So nice to see you!! Are you joining us for dinner?  
-Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt!!! But I'm only gonna be here for a couple of minutes  
-Do you know him already?- Nonno asked  
-Of course I do!! he's one of Gilbert's best friends  
-OH!!! I see!!! That's great!!! Where's Gilbert???  
-He must be here any minute now- Antonio answered.- What? Was that all he knew how to say?? and what was that “couple of minutes” thing?? he was going to stay there as long as Lovino wanted him to.  
-You suck at math but I think at the very least you will be able to help me with Spanish-Lovino said. After a while dealing with their homework Antonio asked

-Do you speak Italian Lovi?  
-A little. Why?  
-Because you wanna write in Spanish like you would in Italian Gracias isn't with a z and it's got an s at the end  
-Damn it!! that's because Spanish is hard and stupid!! in my old school we studied French  
-Really?? Well Francis...  
-DON'T – he yelled- nothing good can come after that word except for 'is leaving the country and is taking Gilbert with him'- he whispered on Antonio's ear, he laughed and replied  
-Well then give Spanish a chance!!! it's very useful more than 590 million people speak it!!!  
-You're quite a tutor young man- nonno yelled from the kitchen  
-No he's not!! He promotes his language sure, but he doesn't know how to teach it properly  
-Well I'm trying- Suddenly they heard the door open and Gilbert got inside  
-You!!!!!!!!- he yelled when he saw Antonio- Give me ONE reason not to kick your ass right here right now!!!  
-Because you can't do it- Antonio replied while standing up  
-Why are you fighting?!! What's going on here? - Ger asked while rushing out of the kitchen the noise caused that Feliciano and Ludwig also got out of “their” room to see what was happening  
-Nothing is going on here!!- Antonio answered with a smile- just a minor misunderstanding you know how these things are  
-Yeah... a misunderstanding- Gilbert seconded before storming off- I'm going to my room!

How could he not see it before? That was the reason Antonio used to leave so soon, this was the situation he desperately was trying to avoid  
-Did something happen between you two?- Ger asked  
-No Sir!!! it's nothing really  
-.... I hope so I hate to see you two like this you've been friends since preschool!  
This comment made Lovino feel really bad so he grabbed Antonio by the arm and led him to “his” room

Nonno and Ger went back to the kitchen and Ludwig and Feliciano sat at the table. Lovino closed the door (which worried Feliciano a little) and sat on the floor gesturing Antonio to do the same.  
-So... you've got six brothers?  
-Yep  
-Didn't your parents have anything better to do?  
-Antonio laughed and Lovino continued- Have you ever got into a fight because of them?  
-Only all of the time!!! When Leonardo got beat up when the ice cream man cheat Raul out of his change...  
-My brother is a gullible idiot and he doesn't learn from his mistakes  
-Don't say that Lovi  
-It's true!!! his last three boyfriends just used him for his money and left once they got what they wanted breaking his hearth and who was the one who had to pick up the pieces? Me!! only me!!! that's the downside of having money there's a lot of gold diggers... That's why when I heard that Feliciano was the one paying every time he went out with the potato bastard well... I freaked out and convince my self that I needed to get him as far from my family as possible... that's why I did those things...  
-Lovi...  
-I'm pretty sure your friend already told you about it Didn't he?  
\- You know when Miguel was about 8 some kid stole his bike I was so mad I literally sent him to the hospital... Mi papá beat the hell out of me after that!!! But I don't regret it... It's only natural to want protect your brothers Lovi and this can make you do all sorts of crazy things, the same thing goes for trying to help friends out...  
Lovino smiled and replied- You are an idiot, anyway I guess you can leave now Don't you forget about my lunch tomorrow!!  
-Of course not Lovi  
-Actually I wanna go to your house for dinner tomorrow  
-Really??? That's great!!!- Antonio answered while hugging Lovino until he managed to free himself- I'll introduce you to my whole family I can't wait!!!

Antonio left and after a while Ger called them to dinner, Lovino hated his food!! but of course he couldn't say it out loud, they were eating in silence when Ger asked Gilbert  
-So Gil what's going on between you and Antonio?  
-He already told you, a misunderstanding I misunderstood he was my friend...  
-Gil don't say that!! What could he have done that's so bad??? He didn't get mad at you when you two were held back a year because of the teacher's desk incident...  
Gilbert smiled and replied- Yeah well... those were really good times, I'm not hungry any more I'm going to my room  
-Me too!!- Lovino said and went to his room. Let's see... Miguel FC  
-Hello?  
-Hi! Can I please talk to your brother? Antonio!!!- He quickly added remembering he had a lot of brothers  
Miguel sighed and yelled  
¡¡Antonio!! ¡¡Teléfono!!  
-Hello?  
-Hi idiot  
-Oh!! Hi Lovi!!! Something's wrong?  
-No, everything's fine but I just found out you and the albino jerk were held back a year  
-Ah ¡sí! - he replied while laughing- I thought you already knew that! after all Gilbert is a year older than Ludwig  
-I don't talk to him you moron!! you should count yourself lucky that I'm talking to you, after all you're my slave!!  
-Yes I am!!! And I have such a kind master  
-Yes you do and don't ever forget about that!! so what happened?  
-We got a little carried away with the matches and we didn't know that bug spray was so flammable... The teacher was mad!!!!!!!! and so was the principal!!! Gilbert and I were very lucky we didn't got expelled!!!  
-What about the blond jerk?  
-Francis? He got here a few years later he's our age but in his case he missed a year because of traveling  
-Yeah right!! That's what he told you taking advantage of the fact that you're an idiot!!! honestly you should get on your knees and thank me!!!  
-For what?- Antonio asked shyly  
-For saving you!!! You moron!!! When separated from those beasts you go back to your human form!!  
-Awww Lovi please don't say that!! I know you don't have the best opinion about Gilbert but he really is awesome... Don't tell him that I said that!!!!  
-It's gonna be hard you know, with all of our long chats... anyway you're an idiot you don't even realize that they were already turning you into one of them Ughhh!!!  
-So... What did your grandfather say? Can you come tomorrow?  
-Of course I can!!! When we get out of school we're going to your house

With Antonio by his side the school wasn't so awful anymore, he went to his house and discovered with joy that Antonio's family owned a restaurant he should have figured it out after all, the food he gave him was always nicely presented.

Gilbert was sitting at the table trying to do his homework (losing Antonio really got to him although he denied it) when his phone rang  
-What do you want Francis?  
-Have you talked to Antonio?  
-Why would I talk with that fucking traitor?  
-Gilbert come on!! I told you at school, when I finally was able to talk to him he explained that he gave his phone to Lovino...  
-I'm hanging up!!!  
-No!! No!! Mon ami please!! couldn't you just admit that you have some blame on this and meet Antonio half way??  
-What??!!!! What the fuck Francis???!!!  
-Well you know better than anybody that Antonio has a soft spot in his hearth for children He's got six brothers for God's sake!! and even so you asked him to help you torture that kid...  
-He's not a child!!! He's one year younger than us!!!!!!!!!!  
-I know that, but you know how's Antonio and truth be told that kid does have childlike features just like his brother!!! You would be better off asking him to beat up Ivan for you!!  
-Braginski??... I hate that traitor but I don't wanna see him being skinned alive!!!  
-¡¡¡Gracias!!! such a thing nice to say!!-said Antonio who has just arrived with Lovino and was standing behind him  
-Yeah well I'm awesome even if you don't want to see it- he replied while going to his room

Saturday came and for Lovino's surprise he was bored, he used to be terrified for the up coming Monday but now... not that that was any better than being bored to death!!!! He could call Antonio and order him to go and hang out with him after all a deal is a deal which meant he was his slave. Lovino was staring at the cellphone when his brother woke him up of his own thoughts  
-Hi Lovi!! I haven't seen that phone before  
-It's Antonio's  
-Really? He's so nice letting you borrow it!! Fratello Can I ask you a question?  
-Go ahead  
-What do you and Antonio do when you're together?  
-What kind of fucking question is that??!!! I'm not asking what do you and that potato bastard do when you're together!! Am I?  
-That's completely different!!! Luddy is my boyfriend!!!- When Feliciano realized what he just said it was already too late and Lovino's face let him know that he wasn't very happy for him. Lovino got up went to his room and called Antonio.... or Miguel  
-Hello?  
-May I talk with Antonio please?  
-Lovi!! How's ev....  
-Pick me up  
-What?  
-Come here and pick me up!! I can't stand being here for one more fucking minute!!!  
-I'd love to Lovi but I can't  
-What??!!! What do you mean you can't??!!! Have you forgotten our deal you fucking bastard???!!!  
-Of course not Lovi!!!! But today's Miguel's soccer match and it's the semi-final so...  
-That's fine I'll go with you  
-Really??? That's great!!! I'll be there in 20 minutes!!  
-15- Lovino replied and hung up he turned around and saw that his brother was behind him the whole time but decided to ignore him and just wait for Antonio

\-------------  
-Where's Lovi?? - Nonno asked at dinner  
-He's out with Tony!!- Feliciano answered- I think they went to a soccer match!!!  
Gilbert growled and nonno asked  
-This doesn't bother you... does it son?  
Gilbert seemed to wake up and said- What sir?  
-The fact that your friend is hanging out with Lovi so much doesn't bother you right?  
-But of course not!!!- He practically yelled- If Antonio wants to hang out with someone he just met instead of his best fucking friend...- that part was practically a whisper so only Ludwig and Feliciano heard it, the door opened and Lovino and Antonio came in.  
¡Buenas tardes! - Antonio greeted  
-Hi kids did you have fun?- nonno asked  
-Yes, Miguel's team won- Lovino answered  
-That's great why don't you come and have dinner??  
-No thanks we already ate, as a matter of fact I'm just here to ask you something- Lovino said turning to face nonno- I couldn't ask you earlier because you don't have a phone  
-You can call Luddy's fratello!!!  
-Right- Lovino answered while rolling his eyes  
-What is it?  
-You wouldn't mind if I spend the night at Antonio's right?  
-Of course not!!! But is that OK with your parents?  
-They don't mind!!! We always have visitors!!- Antonio replied  
-Alright then I'll see you tomorrow- Lovino said while pushing Antonio so they would leave  
-Wait!! at what time are you coming back?  
-I don't know before it starts to get dark... Ciao!!!

Gilbert stormed off to his room and Nonno and Ger were cleaning up, the only ones left at the table were Feliciano and Ludwig  
-You're not worried about your brother?  
-Why should I?? Actually I'm very happy for him!!! Lovi seems to be quite happy and you know how he can be, even with the people he likes so I really doubt Tony just wanna sleep with him  
-I guess you're right... if that were the case he wouldn't take that much abuse... NO!!!!!!!!! I meant... - Ludwig practically yelled realizing what he just said  
-Exactly if he's still around it's because he really likes him


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino and Antonio walked to his room, Antonio turned on the lights and Lovino said with delight-  
-Great!!! You've got a double bed!!!  
-What?- Antonio asked while laughing  
Lovino blushed realizing what he just said and added- Well... you know... It's just that the kraut eating bastard's bed is a single and I have to share it with my brother!!! You've got no idea how's that like!!!  
-Lovi I have six brothers believe me I know what you're talking about... anyway estás en tu casa, make yourself at home I'll be in Miguel's room if you need anything  
-What??!! Why???!!  
-Because Miguel is staying at one of his team mates' house and...  
-I didn't ask why Miguel's room I asked why in general  
-You don't wanna sleep alone Lovi?- Antonio asked with a smirk  
-You know what??? I've had it with you!!! You're gonna stay here, you're gonna erase that stupid smirk of your fucking face and you're gonna shut the hell up!!! and that's an order  
-Well if it's an order- Antonio replied while getting back inside his room  
-What did I say about that smirk??  
-It's a smile!! and I can't help it I'm so happy!!!!  
Lovino rolled his eyes and replied- Alright then let's go to bed

Weeks went by and Lovino was... happy, even more than on his old school, granted he didn't have his car, his house or even a proper bed to sleep on but... he had other things to make up for this.

Now he didn't sleep at home... I mean at Ger's home that much, he bunked with Antonio a lot but this night he had taken the regrettable decision of staying there, Gilbert was at Francis' and at first Lovino thought that was a good thing until he realized that he was all alone in his bed which could only mean that his brother was with... No!!! No fucking way!!! He didn't even wanna think about it, but something told him that this wasn't the first time, after all he stayed at Antonio's a lot and.... Gross!!!!!!! Not on his own bed!!! Please god not on his bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He started hearing some noises that made him really uncomfortable so he decided to listen to some music and started thinking about the fact that 'technically' he didn't have anything against “Luddy”, now that they were poor as hell it was obvious that the potato bastard wasn't with his brother cause of his money... but that didn't mean he had to like it!!! And now that he knew that his brother and him were Ughhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He didn't even wanna think about it!!! But the potato bastard sure as hell wasn't the king of romance which meant Feliciano must have been the one who... Ewwww!!! Antonio on the other hand wasn't shy at all and his brother told him that he was kind of player then why didn't he...? better not to think about it!!! he was only gonna get mad at the idiot!!!

\-------------------------

Gilbert was at Francis' getting the sleeping bags ready  
-Gil What are you doing?  
-The awesome me is getting everything ready why?  
-Nothing, nothing.... but may I ask why do we need three of them??? Are you expecting someone?  
-What??!!! Fuck!  
-Gil why don't you just talk to Antonio?? It's pretty obvious you miss him and I'm sure he misses you too  
-Well it doesn't look that way he spends all of his time with that brat... but I guess I could forgive him if...  
-If?  
-Alright tell him that these are my demands first I want him to apologize to me and admit that this was HIS fault, second I wanna have a party at his house, third I want customized piñata...  
-You do know those are from Mexico right?  
-Shut up!!!  
-Alright alright I'm sorry  
-As I was saying I want a piñata that looks like him...and the last and most important thing, I want him to stop hanging out with that former rich kid  
-And in exchange of all these you will...???  
-Let him hang out with us of course!!  
-And???  
-Fine!!! I promise I won't bother that fucking brat ever again!!! Are you happy now?  
-Yes I am!!! I'm gonna call him right now... Miguel Mon Ami How are you???  
Miguel sighed and said – Antonio it's for you  
-Hello?  
-Antonio!!!! Can you talk?  
-Hola Francis!!! Of course I can What's up?  
-Well... I just talked to Gilbert and he said he's willing to forgive you... he only asks four things in return first he wants you to apologize and admit that this was your fault  
-What???!!! Is he n....? forget it, alright what else?  
-He wants to have a party at your place  
-fine  
-He wants a piñata that looks like you  
Antonio laughed and replied- Got it  
-And he wants you to stop hanging out with Lovino...  
-I can't do that Francis  
-Don't you worry about anything!!! Gil already promised that he won't bug him ever again!!!  
-Even so Francis I can't let Lovi all by himself, listen tell Gilbert that I'll let him beat me instead of the piñata but that I CAN'T and I won't do that  
Francis sighed and said  
-Very well .....  
He turned to face Gil and said- Antonio said yes to everything except the Lovino part...  
-Well THAT part is the most important one  
-He says you can beat him up instead of the piñata!!!

-Tell him to think about it and remind him who are his real friends  
-Antonio did you hear that?  
-Yes I did, I'm really sorry and I miss you guys... a lot but I won't leave Lovi alone- He replied and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

They were eating dinner on Ger's house and nonno asked  
-You're going to Antonio's house today Lovi?  
-Yes, I told him you nag me into staying here for dinner but he's gonna come for me afterwards he must be here any minute now  
-I was thinking- Ger said- that is has been a long time since we went to Antonio's family restaurant I think we should go tomorrow!! All of us!!!!  
-That sounds great!!! Thanks a lot Ger!! I can't wait to go!!!- Feliciano said  
-What?!!! But...- Lovino was interrupted for the constant knocking on the door, he got up to open it and saw that it was Antonio  
-¡Hola Lovi!! Are you r...?  
-Hi Antonio we were just talking about you- Ger said  
-Buenas noches Sr. Belchmidt really? I hope not everything was bad  
Ger laughed and replied- I was telling them that it has been a long time since we went to your family's restaurant so we're going tomorrow  
-That's great Mr. Belshmidt!! You know you're always welcome  
-Thanks a lot Antonio!!  
Lovino started pushing Antonio out so they could go and said- I'm leaving Bye  
-Bye Lovi!! see you tomorrow at the restaurant!!- nonno replied and Lovino grunted when they were far enough Antonio asked  
-Don't you want them to go?  
-What? Of course I don't want them to go!!! Don't be stupid I see enough of the potato brothers already!!

 

Antonio and him were laying on his bed, they always slept facing each other, because Lovino hated otherwise, but for some reason Lovino couldn't sleep that night he just kept staring at him  
-You can't sleep Lovi? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?- Antonio asked opening one eye  
-You're an idiot  
-Aww Come on Lovi!! The customers seem to like it  
-Well they're idiots too... but even when you are a fucking moron, and an idiot and a stupid asshole you're still my slave  
\- Yes I am! what do you want me to do?  
Lovino kissed him on the mouth surprising Antonio who didn't kiss him back and said -You have the reputation of being a total player You know? Everyone says you've slept with half the school so why not me?  
-What?! Lovi are you sure?  
-Yes I am!!! If I weren't sure I wouldn't be saying it you idiot- he replied while getting naked- besides I'm not asking you to do it, I'm ordering you!!  
-Bueno... - Antonio said while undressing, he opened his drawer and took out a tube of something- Top or bottom?  
-What?  
-You wanna be on top or do you prefer.... Lovi are you absolutely sure about this?  
-Yes I am you idiot!! Stop asking me that!! Bottom. What's that?  
-Lube  
-WOW you are quite prepared aren't you?  
-Always prepared!!! But are you s...?  
-If you ask me that fucking question one more time I swear to god I'm gonna hit you!!!!  
Antonio raised both hands and said- Alright alright, got it  
He put Lovino in position and some lube on his hand and began fingering him, first with his pinky then with two fingers at the time  
-Stop teasing me and get on with it!!!- Lovino said between gasps  
-Paciencia Angelito I know what I'm doing  
Antonio replied and kept doing it till he finally penetrate him  
When it was over Lovino hugged him and Antonio hugged him back, he didn't know what to think about what just happened, but he had been with more than his share of lovers and he knew that sometimes sex was just that. 

At morning Antonio shook Lovino's shoulder and said  
-Angelito time to get up  
-No quiero (I don't want to)  
-Your Spanish is quite good!!! I'm so proud of you!!!  
-Well I kinda had to learn... every time I talk to Leonardo he replies 'No hablo inglés'  
-That's because he wants you to practice your Spanish!!!  
-Yeah right  
-Anyway we need to get going your family and Gil's are gonna be waiting for us at the restaurant  
-Yey!!!- Lovino replied full of sarcasm- another chance to be with your jerk friend and with my brother's potato eating boyfriend  
-Lovi...- Lovino finally got up and went to have a shower

When they got to the restaurant everyone was already there, Antonio waited their table for a while and then he got on stage, on the weekends he and his brothers played live music his brothers played the instruments and he was the lead singer.

Me gustaría inventar un país contigo  
Para que las palabras como patria, porvenir  
bandera, nación, frontera, raza o destino  
tuvieran algún sentido para mi  
Y que limite al este con mil amigos  
al sur con tus pasiones  
Y al oeste con el mar  
al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo  
para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar 

Gilbert was furious and the way Lovino gazed at Antonio didn't calm him down he had seen enough of Antonio's lovers to recognize the signs and he was certain that those two have already fucked.

On the table next to them a beautiful girl with short blond hair was also captivated, after a couple of songs she finally mustered up the courage to go look for the restaurant's owner  
-Sorry sir may I ask you something??  
-Of course!! is there a problem?- Antonio's dad asked  
-What?? No!!! Not at all!! it's just that I was wondering if you know the boy who's singing...  
-He's is my son why?- He asked with a grin this wasn't the first time someone asked him that and he knew that this kind of attention didn't bother Antonio at all  
-Because I was wondering if you could... Introduce us?  
Antonios' dad laughed and answered- But of course hija!!! I'll send him to your table as soon as he leaves the stage  
-That would be great!!! Thanks a lot sir!!!- The girl said and returned to her table

When Antonio took a break he went to his friend's table, he positioned himself behind Lovino's chair and asked  
-How's everything?  
-So, so bastard- Lovino replied  
Antonio laughed and his father said  
-Toño the cute girl on the next table wants to meet you Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself?!!  
-¿Qué? But...  
-Go on!!- his father said while pushing him towards the table  
-What?!!!! How could you do that???!!!- Lovino asked him almost yelling  
-What? Introduce my son to pretty girls? it's kind of my duty- He replied with a smile and went back to the kitchen

Gilbert smiled widely and said, -Lovi Do you know what's the difference between Antonio and Francis?? I mean they're both players who will sleep with _anyone_ but while Francis is extremely obvious and anyone can guess his intentions Antonio is more subtle- he said pointing at Antonio who was already talking with the blond girl- and I think this make him more dangerous to his _poor poor_ victims, a wolf in sheep's clothing....  
Gilbert knew that technically he was torturing Lovino but come on one last time!!! if Antonio didn't want to stop hanging out with him well then Lovino needed to be the one who stopped hanging out with Antonio! this way everything will go back to normal!!! and the three of them will be together again!! After his party and his piñata of course. -First he's gonna compliment her eyes just to draw attention to his own, he knows they're his best feature!!!! Then he's gonna use Spanish pet names you know like “muñequita” “linda” “angelito” “preciosa”....

Lovino started panicking so Ger interrupted  
-That's enough Gilbert  
-What? It's true!!! Look Lovi he's already on position!!!- He said while pointing out the fact that Antonio was resting his arm against the wall- I bet right now he's telling her a funny story like when he fell off stage- Antonio and the girl started laughing and she began rubbing both of his arms- Great!!! She's all over him!!! Do you know what that means?? It means our friend is gonna get lucky tonight AGAIN his bed has seen more action than a Vin Diesel movie!!!  
Lovino stood up, went towards Antonio grab him by the arm and said  
-I wanna talk to you!  
-What? Of course Lovi- Lovino guided him to a hallway while Antonio shot apologetic smiles to the confused girl  


-Gilbert Why did you do that??!!!- Ger asked angrily  
-Do what? I was just sharing information about our mutual friend...  
-You know Lovino is very fonded of him You shouldn't have done that!!  
-Oh Come on!!! Whatever it is I'm sure Antonio can handle it- He said while crossing his fingers  
-What's going on Lovi?? -Antonio asked and Lovino slapped him in the face  
-What's going on???!!! I knew you were a player but I never imagined you would do that in my fucking face!!!!!!!!!  
-What? What are you talking about??  
-Gilbert already told me everything!!! the compliments, the pet names... everything!!! I know that yesterday was just a regular night for you but for me it was special damn it!!! you were my first...- he said while starting to cry  
Antonio looked at him with wide eyes, hugged him and replied  
-But of course it was special for me, first because I love you... I adore you, and second because how many slaves have slept with their masters???!!! I feel like I'm living on biblical times!!!  
Lovino let out a chuckle and said- I was thinking more of Ancient Rome  
-But that's kind of the same era... Isn't it?? Anyway angelito please don't listen to Gilbert!!  
-I don't!!! well I dont' want to but you were doing everything he said you would!!  
Antonio sighed and answered- That's true I'm very predictable and I always do the same thing when I wanna be nice but that doesn't mean anything!!! Angelito What can I do so you would believe me?  
-Well- Lovino answered while wiping off his tears- you could start by asking me to be your boyfriend...  
Antonio smiled and got on one knee  
-You're not asking me to marry you idiot!!!!! Stand up!!!  
-Awwwww Lovi please let me do it this way  
-Whatever- Lovino replied with a big smile while rolling his eyes  
-Lovino Vargas would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend??  
-Of course I would you fucking moron!!!- he said while hugging him and helping him to stand up again- Now let's go tell your parents!! I don't want your dad introducing you to anymore fans come on!!!  
Nonno, Ger and the others saw them on their way to the kitchen and Gilbert said to his father  
-See? I told you so!!!- Fuck!!


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Antonio and Lovino were officially boyfriends nonno almost didn't see him anymore so he insisted that the two of them stood for dinner. 

-Here you go Tony I hope you like it. I know my food isn't nearly as good as the one your parent's cook!!- Ger said  
-Sir please don't say that!! That's not true!! I love your food!!!  
Lovino chuckled and whispered to Antonio  
-I almost forgot what an actor you are!!  
-Lovi... anyway, Gilbert?  
-What do you want?- Gilbert answered without looking at him  
-I've got a little something for you and Francis. Here!!- Antonio said and gave him two tickets  
Gilbert couldn't hide his excitement and yelled- Falloutboy tickets???!!!  
-That's right second row  
-But how did you....? They've been sold out for months!!!!  
-I've got some tricks up my sleeve... Nothing bad I swear!!!- He quickly added when he felt Lovino's furious gaze  
-This is amazing Antonio!!! You know... it wouldn't be the first time we all got into a concert with only a couple of tickets.... Are you coming with us?? or your master doesn't take off your leash???  
-You can go with them if you want to- Lovino said and Antonio couldn't believe what he just heard he knew Lovino didn't want him near them or even talking to them and now... So cute!!!  
-Thanks a lot Gil but we already have plans  
-Whatever- Gil replied rolling his eyes- Gotta call Francis!!!!

Lovino liked Antonio's house more but nonno plead Antonio to stayed there which of course he did (seriously he's such a pushover sometimes) so they were pretty much stuck at the shoe box, fortunately they still slept at Antonio's house. They were watching one of Antonio's telenovelas on Ger's little TV when Gilbert got home

-¡Hola Gil!- Antonio greeted but Gilbert just glanced at him and went straight to his room, he kept watching TV when he felt Gilbert threw something at him, he looked at it and realized it was a concert t-shirt  
-There  
-¡¡¡Muchas gracias Gil!!!- Antonio answered with such a smile you would think he just won a million dollars, Gilbert smiled too but his frown returned quickly  
-Yeah well it was Francis' idea I hope it won't fit!  
Antonio laughed and they kept watching TV till dinner time  
-Dinner!!- Ger called them. His phone rang, he looked at it, turned to nonno and said- It's for you  
-Thanks! Be right back!- Nonno said while walking to his room to answer the call. Everyone was eating when nonno came back almost in shock  
-Nonno is something wrong?- Feliciano asked  
-What? No! Nothing's wrong!! the public defender just called...  
-And...??-Lovino asked  
-And... We can go home!!! My assets are not frozen anymore!!!  
-That's great nonno!!!!- Both Feliciano and Lovino yelled  
Gilbert sighed in relief, smiled and threw a potato at Antonio, when he turned around Gilbert made him a sign so both of them would go to his room. Antonio smiled and got up ready to follow him when he felt a strong grip on his waist.  
-Where do you think you're going?!!  
-To... the bathroom?- he answered with a shy smile  
Lovino looked at him and said- Estas pendejo si crees que ya te libraste de mi Antonio, seguire yendo a la escuela contigo y POR SUPUESTO que seguirás siendo mi novio!!! (You are nuts if you think you got rid of me Antonio I'm gonna keep going to school with you and you can bet you will continue being my boyfriend!!)  
-Lovi... your Spanish is flawless!!!  
-What? What did he say? I understood _pendejo_ \- Gil asked while getting closer to them  
-Is that all?? Have you learnt nothing but the bad words Gil?  
-Does that really surprise you?- Lovino asked- And do you remember our little agreement?  
-Yes I do  
-Well since I'm the one holding all the cards here I extend its duration to... well I'll let you know  
-Muy bien- Antonio answered and leant down to kiss him

\-------------------  
-Gilbert you're not ready yet mon ami? Come on!!- Francis yelled while getting inside the room Gilbert just got back  
-I don't want to go!!! This is all your fault you know???  
-My fault??  
-Yes, you are the one who said we wanted to see how the rich and famous live  
-Oh come on!! It will be fun the whole school is gonna be there!! plus Antonio won't forgive you if you miss it!!  
-If I can forgive him for dating that fucking brat he can forgive me for missing a stupid party  
-Gil... besides Antonio said he has a big surprise for us  
-Fine- Gilbert answered while rolling his eyes

They got to nonno's house and the party was raging they have just put a foot inside when Antonio hugged Gilbert  
-¡Chicos!! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it!!  
-Well you know Gilbert, he likes to make a big entrance  
-Yes I do!!  
-And Antonio where's your big surprise? it better be good!!!- Gilbert said  
-You're gonna love it Gil I swear come on!!- he said while taking his hand and guiding them through the house to Gil surprise Antonio already knew it better than he did... well thinking about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise really  
-¡¡Taran!!!  
-What the hell is this Antonio??!! - Gilbert asked while laughing  
-What you wanted of course.. piñatas of me!!! and look!!! Lovi insisted there were a few of him as well!!- He said pointing at a room full of piñatas  
-Mon ami!!!- Francis said while taking one that looked like Antonio- Finally I'm gonna be able to fill you up!!!  
-Dibs on these!!!- Gilbert yelled while pointing to the ones that looked like Lovino- Francis you can have your way with the ones that look like Toño  
-Great!!!  
The three got out of the house and Antonio felt someone grabbing his arm  
-Where have you been??!!! I've been looking for you everywhere!!!  
-I'm sorry Lovi I was showing the guys their surprise!!!  
-Oh Did they like it?  
-They love it!!!- Antonio said while kissing him on the cheek- Would you dance with me Angelito??  
-¡¡Claro que sí!!!- Lovino was quite aware that Antonio asked him that to get him away from the patio were Gilbert was breaking the piñatas that looked like him with everyone cheering and Feliciano asking him if Ludwig could have a go, but he didn't mind at all he had the perfect guy by his side.

When Gilbert was done breaking all the Lovino piñatas and when he got bored of watching the things Francis was doing to the ones that looked like Antonio he walked to the garden and sat down to think. So... he was going to share his best friend with that fucking brat Huh??? Well he wasn't THAT bad.

THE END


End file.
